The Burning Ember
by affinityreign
Summary: [Song ficlet] It sounds like Rain, A constant sound echoing throughout the room. Making it seem like each note would sink into your skin soaking you in it's melody.


-

-

-

It Looks Like Rain 

Her feet scuffed on the tiled floor, leaving marks in the dust that covered it. Blue tiles with black streaks lay beneath her feet as she stopped looking around. A blue military jacket was draped over her arm leaving her in a crimson brown T-shirt. Standing in the middle of the abandoned floor her dark red eyes scanned several tables with Chairs upside down on top of them. A bar stood at the side of a building it's counter and stools covered with clothes to protect them from the dust. The woman swallowed a growing lump in her throat as she let her fingertips trail several lines in the dust on a near by table.

A sigh escaped her as she brushed blonde hair out of her eyes letting her gaze travel over pictures that were hung on the wall. Many were covered in cobwebs, and others had broken glass and frames. Throwing her jacket over her shoulder Riza scooped down beside East wall of the building. Gently she picked up a frame that had been lying on the ground. Shattered glass fell from the frame as it was removed from it's spot leaving behind a rectangle of clean floor. The woman's face turned into a sad smile as she looked at the old photograph in her hand. A young couple stood in the middle of the photo holding a young girl. In the background, easily seen, was the same bar currently stationed behind the military woman. The three of them were smiling, as was the man in the background who was leaning over the bar, barely making it into the picture.

Taking the sides of the frame Hawkeye lifted it up to the wall and placed it back on the nail that would keep it hanging. Stepping back she tore her eyes from the square of paper with the four people infinitely printed on its surface.

Heading to the front wall, she jumped up onto the stage that was there. The hardwood floor equally as dusty as the dance floor, but seemed less walked on. Except for two spots. They stood out amongst the polished floor. A small rough spot near the front of the stage and a spot with a large sheet covered piano. These spaces on the floor seemed like they used to be used almost incessantly.

Walking around on stage she stood on the faded spot on the floor near the dance floor. Looking up she could see lights pointed at the stage. Sighing she jumped as she heard a noise behind her. Reaching for her gun she readied it and pointed it at the large blue curtain behind her. She raised an eyebrow when nothing met her eye… however as soon as she looked down Hawkeye put her gun away and strode forwards.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" She asked the dark haired man. The top half of his body was showing from under the curtain while his lower half was still hidden by the blue drape.

Hughes looked up surprised when a familiar voice echoed into his ears. "Eh, Hawkeye?" he asked getting to his feet. As he did the curtain pulled back showing several cords and boxes spilled all over the place. From what Hawkeye could tell, Hughes had tripped over them.

Hawkeye saluted him before her hand dropped back to her side. "Lieutenant Colonel, What are you doing here?" she asked.

Hughes looked around before scratching the back of his head. "I was investigating a crime scene just on the other side of the street. Apparently there were some killings in the building, I was just looking for some clues when I stumbled upon this old abandoned place." Hughes explained. "Then I saw a back door and let myself in." The dark haired man sweat dropped before tilting his head to one side. "But I came in the back door, How did you get in here Lieutenant?"

Hawkeye dug in her pocket and pulled out a small ring with a charm and a key attached to it. "Front door." She replied simply showing him the key.

"Oh."

…

……

…

"How did you get a key for this old dump?" Hughes cried in shock, as did a double take. But Riza had already returned the key and it's charm to her pocket. He watched the young woman walk away from him and towards the covered piano.

Taking one of the corners of the white sheet in her hand Riza flipped the dust cover off the instrument, letting the white linen fall to the floor. Putting her jacket on the floor Hawkeye pulled out the stool that was stashed under the front of the piano. Tucking the tails of her pants beneath her she took a seat in the middle of the bench and lifted up the piece of wood that protected the keys when they were not being used. A small thud echoed in the room as it fell into place allowing the keys to be exposed to the air and Hawkeye's fingers.

Hughes came up beside her a curious expression on his face as he watched her looking at the white ivory keys beneath her fingers. "Can you play?"

The gun woman looked up and smiled a bit. "A little, not nearly as good as my father could, but I learned a little." A pause. "Would…Would you listen?" She asked looking up her red eyes meeting his olive coloured ones.

Hughes nodded a smile on his face. He loved hearing a piano being played.

Soft notes danced through the empty room as she began to play. Hughes mouth popped open slightly in surprise. The notes didn't speed up. He didn't expect her to be able to play so well, and he sure as hell did not expect her to start singing. But she did.

' _I flagged a taxi long before you wake  
The sun had not yet risen, morning not yet broke  
It looks like rain   
It looks like rain '  
_

Riza's voice was soft, softer then the notes coming from the piano. Her eyes were closed as she sang the song from memory.

_'A little starling swept above my sleepy head  
He plucked a single hair and took off  
Laughing madly as he fled  
The driver drinking brandy said, "here is to the day"  
It looks like rain  
It looks like rain '  
_

Hughes watched, captivated. Her words sped up only ever so slightly when the words 'here is to the day' came out. But then her voice went back to its warm soft state. Her fingers danced across white, pressing the right keys at the perfect time.

_'And every breath I ever took  
Every tear I ever wept  
Every star I wished upon  
seemed nothing until now  
Every prayer I ever said   
seemed strangely answered now  
Could it be I'm in love? Could it be I'm in love?' _

Riza opened her eyes as she stopped singing. This part had no words but she continued the piano.

'_This part is just music, don't jump to the singing honey or you'll ruin the song.' _

Her mothers' words stated in her mind. They weren't scolding, but teaching words. Careful but firm; warm and loving. She remembered the pride in her mothers' voice and the pride on her fathers' face when she had first played the completed song in front of the large crowd in the bar. _'Perfect.'_ They had said. They said that her performance was perfect. She was only young then, and the little her was so happy she had started to cry.

Hughes watched as the woman's face in front of him turned from fondness, to thoughtful to morbid. Unexpectedly she smiled and continued.

'_I made the driver park the car beside the sea  
I gazed upon the fading dark  
And slowly buckled at the knees  
The driver drinking gladly said "here is to the day"   
it looks like rain  
it looks like rain_

_  
And every breath I ever took  
Every tear I ever wept  
Every star I wished upon  
seemed nothing until now   
Every prayer I ever said  
seemed strangely answered now  
Could it be I'm in love?_

_Could it be I'm in love?'_

Riza played the last few notes before stopping resting her fingers on the wedge between where the keys sat and the wooden bottom above her lap.

Hughes smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "That was beautiful Hawkeye,"

Riza felt her cheeks go red. "Thank you Lieutenant Colonel."

"You should play for Roy sometime, I'm sure he'd like it."

If Riza thought her cheeks were red before, they went several shades darker, something, which Hughes noticed. "I- I… I don't… think he'd... enjoy it much.' Hawkeye stammered her heart pounding. 'That'd be too embarrassing.' She added in her head.

"Nonsense, He'd love it!" Maes exclaimed happily, patting her back a little more forceful then he meant to. "I'll tell him! And then you can perform for us! "

"But-" Any comment that she was going to make was cut off when Hughes caught her in an embrace. Luckily for him, he was swinging her around with her feet off the ground otherwise the Lieutenant Colonel would have found himself with several bullet holes in him.

"You can play for me, for my birthday party!" he stated clearly not listening to her complaints. "I'm sure Roy would be happy, and Gracia would love it to!" He set her back on the ground and took her hands in his. "Thanks a lot Riza!"

Hawkeye sighed in defeat. "Fine, But only because you asked so nicely." She muttered sarcastically.

Maes looked at her confused. But she just shook her head and went over to the piano. Putting the cover over the keys Hawkeye shoved the bench back under the piano and grabbed the white sheet. With a large flap it was put back on the instrument completely covering it from view.

Picking up her jacket Hawkeye jumped off the stage and headed for the exit. Hughes followed after her a large grin on his face.

Suddenly he didn't care that he was now another year older, He couldn't wait to see Roy's face when he found out what his subordinate could do.

Riza opened the front door and waited for Hughes to exit before shutting it behind her. Taking the key out of her pocket she locked it.

Hughes eyes the charm attached to the key. "A flame?"

Hawkeye jumped but immediately calmed down and smiled. "Yes." She nodded holding the key out for Hughes to see. " 'The Burning Ember'. It's the name of this bar." She explained looking up at the sign hanging above the doorway.

"SO, how'd you get this key?" Hughes asked taking the key from his friend and looking at it.

Hawkeye paused. "This… This bar belonged to my parents. After they passed away they passed it down to me. But-" she smiled at Hughes. "With the war, I never did have the time to keep it open. So now it just collects dust being a constant reminder to a much happier time."

Hughes nodded understandingly. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to open it one day." He passed her back her key. He turned to walk away but his name stopped him.

"Uhh Lt. Colonel…" Riza stuttered unsure.

"Yes?"

"Um, for your party, would you mind if I invited a friend? He… we… used to play together on stage." She explained. "The music would sound much better if we played together, but I can understand if it's to much trouble."

Hughes eyes widen in delight. "Of course he can!" he cheered. "Well I have to get back to my partner, but I'll be seeing you this weekend" he smiled at Hawkeye who saluted and said goodbye.

Hawkeye turned on her heel and headed down the street in the opposite direction of Hughes. She couldn't help but feel extremely embarrassed. Now all that was left to do was to call Sam.

-

-

-

DH- Muhda! –sighs- Okay, not exactly sure where I'm going with this one. It's kinda sad, half a song ficlet, but I think it's interesting. The song that she sang was 'It looks like Rain' by Jann Arden. –does quotation marks with fingers- hence the name. So R&R please.


End file.
